Assassina de Corações
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Nanoha, também conhecida como a "Assassina de Corações", jamais iria voltar a acreditar no amor. No entanto, sua opinião vai ser drasticamente mudada. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO
**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha não te pertence, nem a você, nem a mim, nem à vizinha, e muito menos à dona Maria que é atendente na lojinha da esquina.

 **N/A:** Olá, criaturinhas sexy. Aqui lhes trago uma oneshot para me desculpar pela grande demora de minhas histórias anteriores e coisas assim. Espero que vocês gostem, leitores sexy.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Asesina de Corazones", de Nashi T.H.D.H. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Nunca é demais dar este aviso, então vamos lá. Esta fic é yuri, então, se você não gosta deste gênero, é melhor dar meia-volta agora. Por outro lado, se você gosta de yuri, então seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste da fic.

* * *

 **ASSASSINA DE CORAÇÕES**

Meus olhos se abriram pesadamente ao sentirem os raios do Sol tentando penetrá-los, eu dei um gemido, me queixando, para depois me levantar por completo. Hoje era segunda-feira, outro dia na escola, mais um dia para mostrar quem era a Assassina de Corações.

\- A quem eu vou despedaçar o coração, agora ? - eu disse a mim mesma, para depois sorrir.

O quê ? Vocês acham que é cruel ? Pois este é o meu dia-a-dia, assim são os dias de minha vida diária, a grande Nanoha Takamichi. Eu, a garota que lhe seduz, lhe faz acreditar que se importa com você, lhe faz feliz por algum tempo, e, antes do que você possa imaginar, vai estar de joelhos, vendo o seu coração em pedaços, pisoteado no chão pelo meu pé, enquanto eu lhe sorrio "carinhosamente".

Me levantei da minha cama mais disposta, pronta para me refrescar em meu banho de todas as manhãs. Antes de sair, vesti o meu característico uniforme, em ordem, obviamente, para ficar mais sexy e linda. Para que minhas presas sejam mais fáceis de se capturar. Eu me olho no espelho da cabeça aos pés pela quinta vez. Tudo está perfeito.

Saí de minha casa sem pressa, sempre chego cedo às aulas, é um hábito que tenho desde criança. Eu amo ser pontual. Também sou pontual quanto a matar corações, um mês, não mais. É o máximo que consigo suportar alguém.

\- Você nem me cumprimenta !

Não me dignei a me virar ao escutar daquele grito, eu já sabia quem era; continuei com caminhando calmamente, até que a presença de minha melhor amiga se fez sentir ao meu lado.

\- Oh ! Desculpe, eu não vi você.

\- Mentirosa.

A minha amiga de cabelos castanhos apenas riu, para depois tirar uma lista extra longa que levou, que arrastou durante todo o caminho. Na lista estavam vários nomes, todos os nomes de todos os rapazes da nossa escola.

\- OK, Lou Karachi, assassinado - ela riscou de vermelho o nome do meu "ex".

\- E bem morto - eu completei, com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando chegamos à escola, tudo parecia tão diferente, ao meu redor eu só via pessoas felizes conversando entre elas e murmurando coisas ininteligíveis. Olhei para Hayate, confusa, e ela me olhou do mesmo modo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui ? - Hayate havia agarrado, pela blusa, uma garota que passava ao nosso lado, conversando com as amigas - Por que todo mundo anda tão sorridente ? - a garota olhava para ela, aterrorizada.

\- B-bem, eu não sei de nada...

\- Toda essa felicidade é obra de Harlaown-san - nos respondeu uma das amigas dela.

\- Chrono ? - eu respondi, incrédula, como ele podia fazer isso ? Depois de partir o seu coração, fiz com que os seus brios tivessem descido até o submundo.

\- Não. Sua irmã.

\- Irmã ?! - elas assentiram.

\- Ela acabou de se matricular na escola. E, desde que ela chegou, é impossível não sorrir.

Hayate e eu íamos fazer mais perguntas, mas a campainha nos impediu, deixando as alunas livres, nós começamos a caminhar na direção da nossa sala de aula. Quando chegamos, nós nos sentamos em nossos respectivos lugares. O assento atrás de mim estava vazio, era de Lou-kun, acho que ele não suportou o rompimento, coitado.

\- Bem, pessoal, nós temos uma nova aluna. Façam com que ela sinta-se em casa. Entre, por favor.

Todos nós olhamos com atenção para vermos a nova aluna, ela entrou calmamente, e, UAU ! Ela era linda. Durante todo o mês em que estive com Chrono eu nunca a tinha visto, com certeza era a irmã que ele me disse que estava estudando na Espanha.

Dona de uma sedosa e longa cabeleira loira que dava inveja, um corpo esbelto que fazia o uniforme parecer o melhor conjunto de roupas do Universo. Duas pernas brancas e longas de muito boa aparência, e o seu busto, incrível, era duas vezes maior do que qualquer garota nesta escola. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção, seus olhos, aqueles olhos púrpura, bastante incomuns, para falar a verdade; ainda assim, hipnotizantes.

\- Muito prazer, meu nome é Fate T. Harlaown, espero me dar bem com todos - ela me deixou cega, e eu culpo aquele brilho que surgiu ao mesmo tempo que ela sorriu.

\- Bem, Harlaown-san, sente-se atrás de Takamichi-san - o professor olhou para mim - Takamichi-san, por favor, levante seu braço para que Harlaown-san possa vê-la.

Eu não pensei duas vezes, e levantei o meu braço direito. O sorriso dela se alargou ao me ver, e eu juro por todos os deuses que aquele sorriso era dirigido apenas a mim, que um raio caia sobre a minha cabeça se não fosse. Um momento ? Por que eu estou... assim ? Ah, não... não, não outra vez.

\- Muito prazer, Takamichi-san - ela abaixou-se para ficar à altura do meu ouvido e me sussurrar: - Sou eu quem vai reviver o seu coração - meus olhos se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo.

Eu ia dizer algo a ela, mas a aula já havia começado, e ela sentou-se atrás de mim. E sei que não foi a minha imaginação, senti o olhar dela fixo em mim durante todo o período das aulas, até que os olhares acabaram. Literalmente.

Uma semana inteira se passou, uma semana de tentativas fracassadas, em que eu quis falar com ela; ela apenas me dava as costas ou ia para o lado oposto ao meu.

"Quem essa maldita pensa que é ?", eu bufei, ao fracassar mais uma vez naquele dia.

As aulas tinham se passado, nós já estávamos no último horário de aula naquele dia, e, por estar submersa em meus pensamentos, a professora me chamou a atenção e me mandou à biblioteca para fazer um trabalho individual. Que sorte a minha.

Tudo deu um giro de 360 graus, graças a essa garota; agora a escola, que era tristeza e escuridão por parte dos homens, graças a mim, mudara para homens felizes e iluminados, em qualquer lugar.

"Essa garota vai me deixar de cabelos brancos, qualquer dia desses", eu pensei, enquanto tentava pegar um livro que me ajudaria com o trabalho, nem estando de ponta de pés eu consigo pegá-lo. Odeio ser tão baixinha.

\- Bem, se olharmos pelo lado lógico, é impossível que você fique com os cabelos brancos - ela alcançou o livro para em seguida entregá-lo a mim, aquela que agora lê mentes, há algo mais que com que você queira me surpreender, e eu fazer todo o possível para esconder tal surpresa ?

\- Até que enfim você se digna a falar corretamente comigo - ela apenas me sorriu.

\- Oh ! Não precisa me agradecer, baixinha - ela se atreveu a zombar de mim. Ia pagar caro.

Antes que eu pudesse articular uma palavra, ela pôs o dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios, e aproximou bastante o rosto dela do meu, eu senti o calor subir até o meu rosto, enfeitando-o com um rubor mais do que provável. Ela sorriu com o que tinha acabado de provocar.

\- Takamichi-san é muito má com os homens - sorri orgulhosa diante disso, me esquecendo da proximidade dos nossos rostos, e do fato de que ela havia me aprisionado, pondo um braço em cada um dos lados da minha cabeça - Tive dificuldades para alegrar-lhes o dia.

\- Você não deveria fazer isso, já que são eles os que arruínam o dia das garotas com as suas idiotices.

\- O fato de um rapaz ter machucado o seu coração, não quer dizer que todos ajam do mesmo modo, e que você possa fazer isso com os corações deles.

\- Quem é você para me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer ?

\- Bem... - ela foi se aproximando mais, fazendo com que desaparecessem os centímetros que nos separavam.

Senti um toque suave e úmido sobre os meus lábios, meus olhos se arregalaram por causa daquela surpresa. Fate T. Harlaown, a irmã do meu ex, estava me beijando, e, o que é pior, eu estava correspondendo ! Quando ? Não tenho a mínima idéia.

\- Eu já disse a você, eu vou reviver o seu coração - ela me disse, quando se separou de mim.

Ela segurou minha mão e começou a caminhar sabe-se lá para onde, enquanto eu continuava sem sair do estado de choque em que tinha entrado. Até que finalmente reagi e olhei ao meu redor. Nós estávamos no telhado.

\- Meu coração não precisa que o revivam, já que ele não está morto.

\- Então eu vou curá-lo.

\- Ele tampouco está ferido ! - e mais uma vez ela invadia o meu espaço pessoal - Pare de se aproximar tanto.

\- Não minta para mim - e aquele olhar de cachorrinho que levou uma bronca ? - Deixe-me curar o seu coração.

\- Por que você acha que eu preciso que você o cure ? - eu afastei o meu olhar dos olhos púrpura dela, mas ela me fez olhá-la, segurando o meu queixo com as suas mãos.

\- Porque eu vou cuidar dele - ela sorriu - Eu só lhe peço um tempo.

Maldição. Outra vez este sentimento, não, eu não quero sofrer novamente. Meu coração não suportaria uma segunda vez.

\- Eu não sou como ele. Você pode me contar a sua história, Nanoha.

Ele me puxou novamente pelo braço, guiando-me até o canto do telhado, para que nos sentássemos ali. Ficou me olhando fixamente, esperando que eu lhe contasse a minha história.

\- Por que você quer saber, se já tem uma noção ? - minha voz saía entrecortada.

\- Às vezes, desabafar é a melhor forma de superar um acontecimento.

\- Bem, o que você quer que eu lhe conte ? - escondi a cabeça entre os joelhos - É a típica história, o primeiro amor de uma garota, em que o rapaz só usou-a a seu próprio benefício e a enganou-a sempre que pôde, até que se entediou dela e se foi, terminando de matar o pobre coração dela.

\- Quando eu cheguei à escola e todos os rapazes ficaram sabendo que sou lésbica, me suplicaram para que eu lhe conquistasse e destroçasse o seu coração. Como vingança pelo que você tinha feito a eles, porém eu nunca faria isso. Porque me apaixonei por você desde que você começou a sair com o meu irmão.

\- C-como ?

\- Chrono me falava de você todos os dias, e, quando você começou a se comportar de modo estranho com ele, percebi o tipo de garota que você é. Senti muita curiosidade em conhecê-la, e por isso vim até aqui.

\- Você não me odeia pelo que fiz ao seu irmão ?

\- Não. Graças a isso, ele encontrou o seu verdadeiro amor - ela olhou para mim com ternura - Mudando um pouco de assunto, você aceitaria ser minha namorada ? Se eu não conseguir curar o seu coração e fazer você acreditar no amor uma vez mais, eu voltarei para o lugar de onde vim.

\- Por...? - ela não me deixou terminar.

\- Porque eu te amo.

\- Não acho que você possa...

\- Vou tomar isso como um sim.

Nós passamos aquele dia conversando, e às vezes ficávamos em silêncio, desfrutar da companhia dela fazia com que eu me sentisse feliz. Feliz ? Há muito tempo que eu não me sentia deste modo, e ela chegou para me provar que eu podia voltar a me sentir assim.

Passaram-se semanas, e Fate parecia o príncipe encantado que havia escapado dos contos de fadas da minha infância. Ela é muito atenciosa e gentil, nada não se aborrece com absolutamente nada, quando eu tento ser fria e cruel com ela, ela apenas me sorri e me segue como um cachorrinho atrás do dono, e, sabem de uma coisa, eu gosto, é o que eu sempre esperei do meu primeiro amor, e ela estava me conquistando a cada dia que se passava.

Estávamos caminhando pelo parque tomando sorvete, que ela havia comprado para mim, de mãos dadas. É incrível, eu achava que nunca daria nenhuma demonstração de afeto na frente das pessoas, mas me enganei. A ela pouco importa a opinião das outras pessoas, só a minha é que importa. Meu Deus, eu realmente amo esta mulher, eu admito. Ela se tornou parte de mim sem que eu o quisesse.

\- Desde que nós começamos a sair, vários de meus amigos me disseram para terminar com você, antes que você mate o meu coração - eu não olhei para ela.

\- E o que você lhes responde ?

\- Que eu jamais faria isso - ela parou a sua caminhada para ficar à minha frente - Porque eu estou curando o seu coração. E porque te amo - dei um gemido envergonhado, para depois beijá-la, ela não demorou a me corresponder.

\- Eu te amo - mais uma vez. Quantos sorrisos eram contados, com aquele ? Eu sorri, era contagioso.

Ela conseguiu, ela curou o meu coração e sem que eu lhe pedisse, mas tudo me parecia bonito demais para que não acontecesse nada de mal, era lindo demais. Sentir as borboletas mutantes em eu estômago, todos os dias, graças a ela, era lindo demais. Que a solidão esteja muito longe de mim graças a ela, é fantástico. Tudo é lindo demais para ser verdade, sei que algo de mal vai acontecer e arruinar tudo. Porque nada é perfeito nesta vida.

\- Nanoha, nada de mal vai acontecer - ela e sua mania de ler os meus pensamentos.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza ?

\- Porque eu prometi a mim mesma que, se conseguisse curar o seu coração, eu ficaria ao seu lado para sempre, e impediria que ele jamais voltasse a se partir em pedaços - eu olhei para ela, não muito convencida, e sei que ela percebeu.

Já tinham se passado dois anos desde aquela conversa, e ela nunca me deixou, sempre continuou ao meu lado, fazendo de mim a jovem mais feliz de todo o Universo. Mas mesmo depois desses dois anos, eu ainda não estava totalmente convencida. E se acontecesse algo que fizesse com que a separação fosse algo inevitável ?

Escutei as batidas na porta, que interromperam os meus pensamentos, graças a Deus. Me olhei no espelho pelo menos por duas vezes e caminhei até a porta. Ao abri-la, minha vista percorreu da cabeça aos pés aquele ser divino, a representação gráfica da perfeição.

Ali estava ela, com um paletó negro, camisa amarela com botões e uma gravata negra, ela estava tão desejável. O que diabos você está pensando, Nanoha ?

\- Você... você está realmente linda... mais do que já é - os olhos dela não se afastavam de mim.

Fiz bem em escolher este vestido azul real ajustado, que revela muito bem cada curva do meu corpo, um pouco longo e com um decote na perna esquerda, só para deixá-la ver mais da minha pele. Ao ver o desejo em seus olhos, eu sorri, triunfante.

Hoje, Fate me preparou uma surpresa para o nosso terceiro aniversário. Para ser sincera, continuo sem acreditar que eu, Nanoha Takamichi, conhecida no ensino médio como a "Assassina de Corações", tenha encontrado um "amor verdadeiro". Eu, que tinha destruído incontáveis corações só porque o meu tinha sido destroçado pelo meu primeiro amor, o destino faz com que o ser mais perfeito do mundo cruze o meu caminho para curar aquele coração morto. Sempre achei que eu não mereço, mas sou egoísta, e, já que ela está ao meu lado, eu não vou deixá-la à disposição de mais ninguém. Ela é minha, e eu sou dela. Não pertencemos a ninguém, exceto uma à outra.

\- Fate chamando Nanoha. Você poderia sair do mundo dos pensamentos e prestar um pouquinho de atenção em mim ? - eu senti um toque suave e úmido em meu rosto.

\- F-Fate-chan, o q-que você está fazendo ? - ela caiu na risada.

\- É que você não estava prestando atenção em mim. Eu só queria lhe dizer que nós chegamos ao local - eu ia virar o rosto, mas ela me impediu com suas suaves mãos, me impedindo de ver outra coisa que não fosse os seus olhos púrpura - Preciso que você fique vendada por um instante - ela me sorriu, zombeteira, e eu só fiz um beicinho, mas aceitei - Quantos dedos você está vendo ? - ela perguntou, depois de cobrir meus olhos com um lenço.

\- Dois... - eu respondi, aleatoriamente.

\- Ah ! Você está vendo, sim - na verdade, eu não estava vendo droga nenhuma, mas já imaginava o beicinho que havia no seu rosto.

\- Não estou vendo, só acertei o chute, pelo jeito.

\- Quantos dedos eu tenho agora ? - está bem, para não acertar, vou dizer outra coisa.

\- Você tem um ursinho de pelúcia branco com um laço vermelho.

\- Você está vendo ! Nanoha, você é uma trapaceira ! - é uma brincadeira, certo ?

\- Fate-chan, eu não estou vendo nada, juro por todo o amor que eu tenho por você e pela terrível sensação de não poder ver o seu lindo rosto, por causa deste pedaço de pano - eu suspirei e depois escutei a sua risada.

\- Sei que você não está vendo. Desde o começo, você estava errada, eu só queria brincar um pouco com você.

\- _Mou..._ Fate !

\- Me desculpe, me desculpe - escutei a porta do carro se abrir e depois se fechar.

\- Fate-chan ? - silêncio -...Fate ? - isso está me assustando.

Minhas lágrimas estavam quase saindo, a solidão estava me consumindo tão rapidamente, só por não sentir Fate-chan ao meu lado. Eu estava com medo. Estou com medo. A porta do carro foi aberta, e eu já estava chorando, sem perceber.

\- Nanoha... - ao escutar a sua voz, eu só me atirei sobre ela, quase caindo do carro, mas quase não me importei com isso, já que os braços dela me circundaram fortemente e me protegeram, em um abraço.

\- Idiota... não volte a me deixar sozinha sem dizer nada - senti que ela tinha apertado mais o agarrão.

\- ... - ela me carregou em seus braços, e, do modo como me aconchegou, digo que ela está me carregando como se eu fosse uma princesa.

Circundei o pescoço dela com os meus braços e encostei a cabeça sobre ela. Seus passos eram lentos mas firmes, eu continuava sem ver nada. Ao sentir as batidas de seu coração, a calma chegou até mim de um momento para o outro. Após um tempo, seus passos se detiveram e ela me pôs no chão com cuidado. Eu me posicionei para tirar sem demora o lenço que me cobria os olhos. A primeira coisa que eu vi, como sempre, foram aqueles olhos que hipnotizam sem aviso prévio.

\- Feliz aniversário, Nanoha - após dizer isso, ela se pôs ao meu lado.

Nós estávamos na praia, o mar estava iluminado pela luz da Lua e das estrelas, estava lindo demais. À minha frente, havia uma mesa enfeitada com velas, com os pratos colocados em seus lugares, realmente era lindo.

Eu sempre quis um jantar romântico à luz da Lua, na praia, obviamente, com a pessoa que eu mais amo, e conversar sobre assuntos triviais e sem importância, escutando uma peça instrumental com violino, enquanto aproveitávamos a noite.

Eu tinha contado essa fantasia a Fate, e agora ela estava tornando-a realidade para mim.

Virei os meus olhos para ela, ao vê-la eu só a abracei com força e ela correspondeu ao meu abraço, dando-me um beijo na testa. Levantei o meu rosto para olhá-la, com aquele olhar hipnotizante, e lhe sorrir.

\- Eu adorei, Fate-chan. Obrigada - ela me retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Venha, vamos aproveitar a noite - ela segurou minha mão, guiando-me até a mesa.

Tenho que admitir que Fate foi brilhante com o jantar. Havia garçons para nos servir, e, assim como apareciam, desapareciam também em um piscar de olhos. Ao que tudo indicava, eles tinham recebido ordens para ficarem afastados do local por vários metros, isso eu achei muito bom, éramos só Fate e eu. E, como em minha fantasia, durante a maior parte da noite, nós conversamos sobre assuntos triviais, e às vezes Fate fazia brincadeiras para me fazer sorrir, e outras vezes ela me dava demonstrações de afeto. Tudo era perfeito naquele momento. Não havia nada mais perfeito do que isso, ou havia ?

Fate levantou-se de seu assento para aproximar-se de mim, um pouco timidamente, e ajoelhar-se à minha frente,e... Oh, meu Deus ! Não pode ser...

Ela procurava alguma coisa no bolso do paletó, ao encontrá-lo, sorriu, as minhas mãos estavam cobrindo a boca, com a idéia que eu tinha em mente, e, se for outra de suas brincadeiras, eu juro que vou matá-la, mesmo ficando sem o amor da minha vida, porque com isso não se brinca...

Mas, graças aos deuses, eu não estava enganada, uma caixinha aveludada prendeu o meu olhar estupefato, ao ser aberta, via-se um lindo anel que tinha escrito "U&I" nele. Minhas lágrimas não demoraram a sair, Fate passou uma de suas mãos pelas minhas bochechas, afastando as lágrimas de seu percurso.

\- Nanoha, desde que meu irmão me falou de você, sem saber, ou talvez sabendo, mas sem ter certeza, eu fui me apaixonando por você. Quando eu mudei de escola só para lhe conhecer, percebi que o que eu sentia não era uma simples atração por você, eu realmente me apaixonei por você, mesmo estando a par de todos as advertências que me deram sobre você, e me apaixonei ainda mais quando vi que eram verdadeiras. Muitas pessoas lhe odiavam pelo que você fazia, ao passo que eu te amava por isso. E eu prometi a mim mesma que eu seria a pessoa que iria curar e proteger o seu coração. Mas agora... agora, Nanoha, eu quero que você permita que eu seja a única a cuidar e a proteger o seu coração pelo resto de nossas vidas, então... você me daria a honra de se casar comigo ?

\- Sim, por favor, cuide e proteja o meu coração, e eu prometo fazer o mesmo com o seu, Fate-chan. Sim, eu quero me casar com você - eu me joguei sobre ela, fazendo com que nós caíssemos sobre a areia, rindo.

Nós nos levantamos depois de um tempo, ela segurou a minha mão e pôs o anel no dedo correspondente. Nos sentamos às margens da praia, observando as ondas se quebrarem repetidas vezes. Ela me abraçava protetoramente e eu me aconchegava cada vez mais sobre o seu peito, por um instante um dos garçons se aproximou, deixando ali um violino guardado no seu estojo. Após tê-lo deixado ao lado de Fate-chan, o garçom foi embora. Fate separou-se um pouquinho de mim para sentar-se ao meu lado, pegou o estojo, tirando de dentro dele aquele belo instrumento, colocou-o entre o pescoço e o ombro, para depois apoiar o seu rosto e começar a tocá-lo.

Eu conheço essa melodia como a palma da minha mão, _"River Flows in You"_ , de Yiruma. Escutei Fate tocá-la, com toda a minha atenção voltada para ela; essa música, ela tinha tocado ao piano em um dia na escola, não havia ninguém naquela aula de Música, e Fate, sem pedir licença, entrou e começou a tocar aquela música, no piano da escola. Ela estava tão linda, com aquela expressão relaxada, eu não consegui afastar o olhar e sei que ela percebeu. Depois daquele dia, aquela melodia, que tive a felicidade de escutar, tornou-se a minha música favorita.

Quando terminou de tocar, ela abriu os olhos, mas eles voltaram a se fechar quando eu aprisionei-lhe os lábios com os meus, para unir as nossas almas com aquele beijo. Aquele beijo no qual eu dizia uma infinidade de coisas que eu esperava que ela soubesse, que fossem escutados os "Eu Te amo", acompanhados dos "Nunca vou ficar longe de você". Mas, acima de todas essas frases, eu quero que você escute a minha mensagem de agradecimento.

Porque...

Graças a você, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, o meu coração conseguiu reviver. Ele voltou na acreditar no amor, e você me fez sentir o que eu achava que já não voltaria a sentir. Meus sentimentos por você são sinceros, e sei que os seus, por mim, também são. Por isso, sob a luz da Lua e das estrelas, com as ondas quebrando como música de fundo, eu quero lhe dizer só uma coisa:

\- Obrigada, Fate-chan, por me amar de verdade.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sabem... esta foi a história mais peculiar e mais incomum (na minha opinião) que eu já escrevi, mas, mesmo assim, espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Aqui se despede **Nashi T.H.D.H.**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, essa é a primeira fic que traduzo do fandom de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, e a minha sétima tradução yuri (como estou traduzindo uma mais longa, também quis traduzir uma mais curta). E espero que vocês gostam dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
